


The Not-so-Wicked Witch of the West

by bsgbsm



Series: Wicked Witch of the West [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Scott McCall, Witch Jackson, Witch Lydia, Witch Scott McCall, Witch Stiles Stilinski, im sorry scott, scott is hybrid but still dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsgbsm/pseuds/bsgbsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is rocked when one of the most powerful witches declares war on humanity. Now, 60 years after the wars end Stiles finds himself forced to pick up the pieces after his best friend gets bitten by an alpha and becomes a witch/werewolf hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - History and Geography are not Stiles' best subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Everything was fine until the fire nation attacked!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything related to it, not even a t-shirt. 
> 
> The basis for how witches work in this story is based on the Witch Hunter Manwha (though is still very different). I highly recommend reading it if you’re interested in witch stories. It has its problems (flashbacks can be killer and starts out a bit cliché) but the witches are all super badasses and the art gets really good fairly quickly. 
> 
> Also to note before you start, I refer to them as witches and often use “her” because most of the witch characters are female, but they can be any gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine until the fire nation attacked!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything related to it, not even a t-shirt. 
> 
> The basis for how witches work in this story is based on the Witch Hunter Manwha (though is still very different). I highly recommend reading it if you’re interested in witch stories. It has its problems (flashbacks can be killer and starts out a bit cliché) but the witches are all super badasses and the art gets really good fairly quickly. 
> 
> Also to note before you start, I refer to them as witches and often use “her” because most of the witch characters are female, but they can be any gender.

For almost all of human history the paranormal and humanity lived in harmony. Hidden among the men were monsters that for the most part left them alone.  
If only because of the witches. 

To the supernatural creatures of the world, whether they be werewolves or wendigos, a witch was treated with respect and caution. An experienced witch would be comparable to a nuclear bomb if angered, and they took great pride in policing the supernatural community.  
Of the witches, four stood above the rest. Ancient and wise, these witches claim to have ruled since before mankind first crawled out of the mud. It was through their magic that all creatures that go bump in the night were first created.

A witches magic naturally stops the aging and degradation of their mortal coils, and this was so for the great four witches. They split the territory of the world amongst them and agreed not to interfere with each other for all time. 

The witch of the east controlled the magic of life and death, using the souls of the dead to power her creations. She ruled an army of golems strengthened by her magic and the elements. 

The north witch was known for her cool head and cold decision making. Her mental magics made her the most powerful seer in the world. Illusions and charms led her opponents to destroy themselves, why should she get her hands dirty when you can convince someone to drive a blade through their own heart. 

The southern witch was insane. Battle-crazed and explosive, she lived for battle. Despite her age, she never learned anything about spell-casting and rituals. Her raw magic alone destroyed everything it touched, burning it to ash. She ruled with a cruel fist and deemed only the strongest may live in her lands. 

Last was the witch of the west. Said to be the strongest witch in history, she is often called the mother of magical arts. Her mastery over all the magical arts was well-regarded as was her kind yet prideful attitude. The sheer amount of magic she exuded created a barrier kilometers in length around herself. Her affinity to ice magic creating a constant snowfall wherever she stayed. 

For millennia the paranormal were at peace, tempered by the ever-present great witches. But that all changed when the south witch grew tired of the weak humans and began the Great War. 

The witch that valued strength forced all manner of creatures to take sides and eradicated all that opposed her. She reveled in the chaos of war and shaped the world to her desires. But she didn’t kill the humans, she enslaved them. 

Witches were unable to procreate naturally so they relied on humans to awake to maintain their population. The immortals, especially in the south territory, often met the ends in battle if they were overwhelmed in battle. 

For witches to create life it was not some mix of genetics of bodily fluids. It was a transference of power, each witch placing a piece of themselves into this new being, and losing their own power as a result. The vulnerability of this position made most witches wary of having children, especially when it was learned children would inherit the remaining power if the witch died. 

The fact that witches relied on the weak and frail humans infuriated the southern witch. And as she burned her territory the other witches could merely watch, bound by their pact not to interfere with each other. They watched as their own territories were politically uplifted, many humans fearing the dangerous creatures magic created. 

It was not until the south witch and her forces attacked the west that the war finally turned. Protective of her lands, the western witch lured the forces and their leader into a trap. Deep in the desert the two great witches clashed and the war ended.

The witches destroyed each other and the battle left the world permanently scared. A huge crater was all that remained of the state of Nevada, going so deep even light could not reach its bottom. 

That day the war ended was 60 years ago, and was the day Stiles lost his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch territories do not really conform to any national or state borders. For general reference though: the west is North and South America, the north is Europe and Eastern Russia, the south is Africa and the Middle-East to around Pakistan, and the east is the orient and everything east of Pakistan.
> 
> This is my first story so be nice and comment with any improvements or criticisms. 
> 
> I already have a general outline for a multistory series starting with this fic, so I hope people like it. We won’t really be seeing any of the other great witches in this initial fic except for West (flashbacks and stuff).


	2. A Werewolf, an Idiot and Scott (Surprisingly Not the Idiot for Once)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear right now that I don’t actually have a problem with Scott. That being said, I think we can all agree he isn’t the smartest wolf in the woods, considering he went 4 seasons and didn’t know about kate/derek. LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT WORLD HAS HE BEEN LIVING IN.?

Stiles was an idiot. It was a proven fact. No denying it now. Universal truth. 

He should have known better than the drag Scott, a very HUMAN Scott, into the woods to look for a werewolf corpse. He should have stayed home studying more of his mother’s old grimoires or listen to Lydia go off on a tangent about her pathetically slow witch boyfriend.

But no, he had to bring one of the few humans left on Beacon Hills Reserve for the Supernatural into the woods, not realizing the murderer was still in them. 

Did Stiles mention that he was an idiot?

That is how he ended up sitting in the waiting room of Beacon Hills Medical Center, along with a very worried Mrs. McCall. The medical center was nice, if you could get by the fact it was smack in the middle of downtown.

Did Stiles mention downtown Beacon Hills was on the edge of a giant bottomless crater? That is probably really important. 

The Beacon Hills Reserve for the Supernatural was a large scale city, intermingled with dense forests for the creatures that preferred them. It was set up roughly 58 years ago just after the end of the Great War as a way to control the now unregulated paranormal population. Despite its size, the reserve was well-monitored and all entry and exit points were manned by government workers documenting everything. 

Stiles was stuck there because his adopted father was assigned as Sheriff. It was his job to try and control the 11 million resident creatures, and occasional human family. He only got the job because of his experience with Stiles’ mother, though neither of them ever talked about her anymore. At least not to each other. 

Stiles’ musings were interrupted by a short man. He was wearing normal nursing scrubs, and looked quite average if it was not for the fact he was three feet tall. The Fae had a golden brown skin that resembled a tan, with short black hair and glowing purple eyes. His pointy ears were upright and attentive as he approached his co-worker. 

“Scott is going to be fine, Melissa” the Fae said. “We’re just going to keep him overnight to see if there is any change in his condition, but it looks like he will be transitioned by the morning” the Fae explained. Mrs. McCall’s shoulders visibly relaxed. She was no doubt worried that because of her witch blood, Scott might reject the bite.

“We have made a call to Alpha Hale explaining the situation. I am sure that she will help him adjust in every way she can” the Fae said. Laura Hale was the head honcho of werewolves in Beacon Hills. Their family has served as the governors for the territory since its creation. She was well respected and very effective considering she was thrown at the job after most of her family died in a fire. 

“Having a renegade alpha in the area is a serious matter however, we had to give the Sheriffs office a call and they will probably want to interview both witnesses” the Fae said smugly. Fae always were troublemakers.

Crap, this means that his father knows what happened.  
Which means he’ll have called Lydia to inform her.  
Which meant nothing good for Stiles. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Stiles got home he immediately saw his father waiting for him. John Stilinski did not say anything, merely gave his son a look of fatherly disapproval. He pointed to the basement door, where he knew Lydia would be waiting and pissed off. Lydia was Stiles’ master in all things magical, and he was under strict orders not to do anything that might reveal the fact he was a witch.

The Sheriff wasn’t Stiles’ birth father, but to the eyes of the world he was. Stiles might look and feel like a 16 year old (and eternally damned to live in a 16 year old body), but he was born before the Great War even ended. He remembered when his mom first brought home her new boyfriend, a human. Stiles was only two at the time, but he still could remember every sight and smell. 

John was already 25 when he first entered Stiles’ life. But his constant exposure to his lover and son’s magic, even indirectly, slowed down his aging process. In the 60 years since the war, John only aged about 20. Stiles couldn’t see his life without his father in it anymore, which is good considering he took his nickname from the man’s last name.

Stiles walked down the steps slowly, trying to avoid making noise in-case he angered the witch below. Lydia was a big shot witch bitch from the northern territory sent to oversee Stiles in his witchy training. She was assertive and quite frankly scared the shit out of Stiles. Her personality was feisty like the burning red hair on her head. She was famous in many witch circles for her skill in teleportation and spatial manipulation, two of the harder arts to master.

The basement looked like any ordinary basement: boxes full of stored items, laundry machines, a furnace and water heater. It was the typically basement, but when Stiles flicked on the light the entire room shifted. He was suddenly standing in a much different room. Book cases filled the endless space with many leather-bound and old texts adorning their shelves. It was a simple square room with a hallway at one end, a hallway that never stopped going. In the middle were several cushions for sitting on and studying, with the floor and walls covered in several shapes, glyphs and symbols. Lydia was sitting in a chair off to the side, a chair that typically wasn’t there. But Lydia created this place so it shouldn’t be out of her realm of power to change it up. 

She was looking down on her phone texting, not realizing Stiles had walked in. Last year Lydia started dating Jackson, a jackass witch that had awakened not two years previous. Stiles really hated Jackson who constantly rubbed in how much better he was than everyone after awakening, especially to Stiles (he couldn’t wait for Jackson to find out that he was a witch for much longer). 

MOTHER FUCKER

Considering a large amount of ice water just appeared above his head and soaked him, Lydia had definitely taken notice. She had a smirk on her face that just screamed ‘I dare you to talk back right now.’ Stiles did what any sensible person would do, he tried to argue. But the second he opened his mouth Lydia interrupted him.

“Don’t speak, don’t look, and don’t move. Do you have any idea what you did tonight?” Lydia said scornfully. “Sneaking out to look for a body? This is behavior unbecoming for someone of your station” Lydia said with venom on her lips. This wasn’t the first time Stiles did something stupid, and Lydia HATED repeated herself. 

“Last time I checked, I don’t have an official station. In fact, all people think about me is some weak and fragile human” Stiles said in a dry tone. Lydia suddenly had a slightly more sympathetic expression.

“Look Stiles, whether you want to or not, after your mother die-“ Lydia was interrupted abruptly by Stiles’ anger. The room visibly changed temperature, as in the water on the floor froze over and a thin mist appeared as you’d expect in an industrial freezer. 

“Don’t talk about my mother” Stiles said. His anger surprised even him. He turned to walk out and leave.

Stiles hated talking about his mother and being reminded about his mother. His mother left him to go fight a war. His mother died saving people.  
His mother died passing the title “Witch of the West” to her only son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS chapter for the nice comments. 
> 
> Scott didn’t actually make an appearance this chapter so the title is a bit misleading, but the first half is all about him. Kinda. I want Scott’s intro to have a very specific (and comedic) element to it.


	3. Brooding Wolf in the Corner 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek, and Lydia is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has actually been complete for almost a year, but I haven’t posted it because I like to write ahead in case I want to change something and need to go back. I haven’t really had a ton of time lately to be writing. Over the last year I’ve dealt with my last year of my undergrad and cancer treatment, so it has been crazy. I have several chapters of this story written, and figured I would post one to let you all know I will continue it. I should get into a regular posting schedule either in November or December. 
> 
> I also went back and made some minor corrections to the previous chapters. Notably fixing it so that Lydia had teleportation and ‘spatial manipulation’ rather than ‘special manipulation’

Lydia’s punishments were officially the worst. They weren’t hard, in fact most of the spells Stiles found himself casting were so basic most newly awakened witches instinctively knew them. It was simple things like changing clothes and accessories. The clothing accessories of a witch were made of their magic, which offers protection. It is also really convenient for removing tomato sauce stains.

Anyway, things were typical and boring until Lydia’s phone rang. Stiles immediately perked up because this was the ‘witchy situation need your expertise’ ringtone and not the ‘Jackson is whipped’ ringtone. Anything requiring Lydia’s attention had to be good.

Even though Lydia was here to help him, that couldn’t be the official story without word of his existence leaking out. So officially she was sent by her master, the Northern Witch, to act as an ambassador and aid in witch diplomacy after the death of the Western Witch.

Unfortunately Lydia manifested an invisible wall between them which Stiles could not get hear through. She talked a bit, looked at Stiles before the wall disappeared. Lydia walked over, grabbed Stiles by his collar and started dragging him someplace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Something has happened with Scott” was Lydia’s only explanation as she dragged him to the hospital. The second he entered the doors he knew something was wrong, he could feel it.

As Lydia pulled him into Scott’s hospital room, he noticed several things. The first was sex incarnate standing in the corner with a very, very confused look on his perpetually grumpy face. The second was Scott looked more scared than Stiles had ever seen him. And lastly was the fact that everything in the room was fucking floating!

“Holy shit” was all Stiles could say. This was literally impossible, as in violating the laws of the fucking universe impossible. Scott said completely frozen in his hospital bed as his cafeteria breakfast and milk floated around his head.

Last night Scott went to sleep as a werewolf. Today he woke up as a witch (with fur).

Lydia snapped her fingers, and made a subtle motion with her hand. Suddenly, everything in the room started to move, putting itself back into its place. The overturned furniture, the spilt milk, even the wall of wolfy muscle moved to a position Stiles assumed was previous to this incident.

“You” Lydia said while pointing to Scott. The look on her face was scary, hell everything about her at the moment seemed scary. “You will not go or be anywhere without proper supervision” she said tensely.

“You,” Lydia now pointed at Stiles. “You’ll be taking tomorrow off and helping me go through any and every book that might have information on how this happened” She said. Stiles just nodded quickly, scared of being cursed for who knows how long if he angered her.

“And finally you” Lydia said turning her direction towards the hot guy. “Who are you again?” She questioned unsure of the person that had been there the entire time.

“That’s Derek, he is from the Hale Pack. He doesn’t really talk a lot” Scott explained. It was clear from the glare and weirdly expressive eyebrows that Derek wasn’t going to talk. Stiles had expected the Alpha’s second, Peter Hale, to have been the Hale packs representative in this matter. He knew from reviewing the Hale Pack’s registry file that Derek was the Alpha’s sister, so it wasn’t like they send one of the newer betas. But not sending the second made it appear that Laura was not taking an unregistered bite in her territory seriously.

“You contact your Alpha, and don’t leave Scott’s side until we figure out what happened to cause this” Lydia barked out orders like a drill sergeant. She grabbed Stiles’ by his red hoodie and dragged him (willingly) to begin research. When Lydia gives an order, EVERYONE follows it.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles heard Lydia begin yelling early the next morning. She was on the phone with Derek, at least he thought she was considering she was calling him an idiot. Stiles was covered in several ancient texts from all over the globe. He slowly and quietly pushed them off of himself and leaned forward to hear.

“What do you mean the whole pack?! Why did you not say something before?” Lydia shouted. She was pissed and no doubt later she would be taking her anger out by torturing him. Whoever caused her to get this angry was officially in Stiles’ bad books for the rest of their life.

Stiles did not expect when Lydia sighed, hanged up and walked over to him like she was going to war. She grabbed his arm and the next thing he knew the library had become the border of the Hale properties. Stiles hated teleportation, especially from Lydia. You would think a witch that is renowned for her skills at manipulating space wouldn’t leave that horrible aftertaste in his mouth.

“Lydia why are we here? What is going on?” Stiles asked. The Hales lived on a large property along the edge of Beacon Hills, covered almost exclusively by forest. At the center was a large field with a giant mansion where the family had lived during the summer. Every full moon werewolves and other creatures would gather around the house to celebrate the moon together. Stiles assumed Scott would probably be joining them now.

“That stupid wolf from yesterday failed to mention something extremely important” Lydia explained as she started walking through the bush. At least Stiles could now say with certainty he hated Derek for making him get up and exercise so early in the morning.

“The reason that some beta showed up instead of Laura Hale was because she couldn’t come. I thought that it was suspicious when he showed up alone” Lydia kept talking as she moved through towards the clearing. Once they got there it was clear what the problem was.

The entire Hale mansion was surrounded by huge fields of wolfsbane and vines. Lydia set a section of the massive growth on fire, only for the purple plant to quickly grow back. The thorny vines the wolfsbane was growing out of sprang up a good 10 feet above the ground and would easily pose a natural barrier to any werewolves trying to leave.

“These plants are enchanted, there is no way to remove them without first finding the spell’s anchor, or the witch that cast it.” Lydia said while analyzing the flow of mana imbedded in the plants. “Everyone aside from Derek is trapped inside, the wolfsbane acts a type of magical barrier preventing them from leaving” She said.

“This is why I hate werewolves, they never tell me anything. If people would just be upfront with me I could solve all the world’s problems” Lydia said angrily.

This was going to be a long search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: After this chapter there is less concentration on Stiles/Lydia and more on his relationship with Scott and School. Everything thinks Stiles is just a human so we will see how this plays a part since all his friends are not. Sterek will also be super slow-build as they both will have too much other shit going down. I have a three-story plan for this, and romance doesn’t even really begin until the second part.


End file.
